User blog:Dagnyoffenris/Dagny's General GMInfo
The following is GMInfo that may be used by GM's ONLY, at their discretion for various ONS purposes. This information is not to be used for simple things like character interactions unless your character has personally learned something from this page from Dagny. Any OOC/IC Cross over use of this page that does not meet those two criteria ensures that I'll think you're a ding dong and need to be swatted. From Game: 6/26/2014 Competitive Swimmer, High Endurance, Stamina Beast, Perfectionist, Mother-Hen, Memory Flaw. *Received intense combat training during her 4 years in Norway's Get Sept. Made a few close friends while there, some of whom are more than willing to drop everything and help her out of a tough situation if necessary (Kin2*). *'*Memory Flaw': **Dag's Memory was damaged during a fight with a Fomorized Bear during her Fostern Challenge in 2010. Any attempts at forcing Dagny to remember something she has forgotten will result in extreme headaches and nose-bleeds as the neural pathways attempt to reconnect the disjointed images to the long term memory centers of her brain. As of 2014, it has worsened. Dagny is unable to mindspeak others without potentially causing them considerable pain as the telepathic connection reveals what seems like a black hole inside a blender existing inside her mind. (Feel free to play with this). *'*Resources': Receives Royalty Checks for both regularly; makes a comfortable living. **Published Author **Bass Player for record-selling Norse Metal Band. *'*Possessions of Note:' **"The Eighth Hammer", Crinos-Dedicated long War Hammer **Cell Phone **Laptop **1990 Ford F150, Forest Green *'*Kin': **Geir Hansen, Get of Fenris Kinfolk, Band/Studio Manager (Handles Dagny's royalty deposits, provides other monetary resources when necessary) **Magni Sorenson, Get of Fenris Kinfolk, Publicist (Works with printing companies to get Dag's romance novels published and on shelves) **Abjorn 'Abe' Thorsten, Get of Fenris Kinfolk, Band Drummer (Very Close Friend) Explanation of some of the stats: *'Athletics: '''Dagny was a competitive swimmer from an early age up until first change. Since first change, she has exercised regularly to maintain her physique and fitness. *'Brawl: Along with the exercise, Dagny has built a great deal of muscle through Garou'ing about and could be considered a formidable opponent *'''Empathy: Dagny is an empathic person. In general, she would be a 3 while in some areas she could be considered a 4. Areas which require delicacy when dealing with feelings, either outspoken, or 'sensed'. She has been known to have her radar off, however, and may use empathy accidentally. *'Crafts:' A fairly vocational mind anyway, Dagny has adopted a 'jack of all trades' attitude and is actually quite skilled in a small handful. Carpentry is her strongest craft. Cooking and baking is another (perhaps more a survival skill, but the taste and presenatation make it more a craft). Blunt, Smashy Weapons. *'Melee:' During four years in Norway, Dagny picked up a weapon and began practicing. She is by no means a finesse fighter, but she does have a knack for landing blows where and when they need to go. The weapon is a hammer, with a long reach, and requires both hands to be used most effectively. *'Performance:' With a viking metal band in Norway, Dagny was often an on-stage performer. Her instrument is the Bass Guitar; she performed back-up vocals, as well. Those that are into that genre of music may recognize her from band photos from the last five years, but they will know her under a different name. Category:Blog posts